


Remember me

by Howland



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Comfort, Could possibly be construed as somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Fear, Grief, Love, M/M, Obsession, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/Howland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosing Robin was the single greatest tragedy which had ever occurred in Vlad's young life.  He'll do anything to help Robin remember the bond they shared.  Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

“You're doing so well, dearest.” The voice is familiar, but not. Deeper, darker, more tender. The cock sliding into his ass is wildly foreign however and Robin’s eyes are wide as he stares at the far wall of his dormitory room. His body is paralyzed. He can’t seem to move, except when his movements are to encourage _him_. 

“You can do this. You can remember, you’ll understand-” The words whisper harsh against his throat in the close, dark heat of summer in this small room, pinned to this small bed, arms around his chest, a cock he doesn’t know thrusting deep inside him again and again and again-

Robin wants to close his eyes, pretend this isn’t happening. He wants to know with the same certainty he does in the daylight that this is a dream, this must be a dream. 

A cold hand wraps around his prick and Robin’s half hard in spite of himself, afraid but still wanting. The bedsheets bunch under his hand as he makes a fist. The pillow case grows wet under his cheek. 

“Try. You know me. You know me. Feel, Robin, feel me-” the command is slow, hypnotic, stark contrast to the quick determined thrusts striking in him, finding his prostate and pushing on it, pushing his body to arousal, pushing him into a headspace he can never quite comprehend. 

“Vuh-” He whimpers as pleasure spikes and drops in concert with the man’s thrusts. “Vuhhhh-”

“Say it darling, say it. I know you can.” Teeth touch his neck and his eyes go wide as he remembers all those stories he loved so dearly as a child, his quaint and ridiculous obsessions. 

His eyes go even wider when, with a pinch and a brief, sharp pain, he feels the man bite down. The bite goes deep, deep in his neck and he remembers this now, remembers this is how the dreams go. Old childhood monsters return to him and feed. 

He feels the lips working against his pulse point, nursing, drinking-

“Vlad?” He mewls, high and terrified and only half remembering why the name seems so important on his lips. Just next to his ear the mouth draws back with wet slurp and Robin whimpers, shutting his eyes, body loosing its frozen quality as he bows back and begins to meet Vlad’s thrusts with his own. 

“Yes. Yes yes yes, mate, it’s me. Oh, love, oh Robin-”

 _I will forget again. I always forget._ Robin thinks, heart broken as half remembered adventures and triumphs and terrors flood his mind. 

“You can do it Robin, come on love.” Behind him Vlad’s thrusts increase in speed and intensity and Robin can’t help himself as he cries out. Freed from his paralysis he tries to twist and look over his shoulder at his long forgotten friend. Vlad meets him half way but Robin only has a few seconds to drink in the sight of his face before their lips meet and he tastes blood and cold stone and a childhood’s worth of memories which have been carved away. 

_He looks so much the same._

They fuck frantically now. When Vlad pulls from the kiss he presses their temples together, cupping Robin’s skull tenderly to hold him still and close. He murmurs nonsense strings of praise and pleading and he’s still so earnest, so sincere, it chases that last of Robin’s fear away because this is Vlad: Vlad of a thousand school yard follies. He has no need to be afraid. 

It feels good, so he gives in and lets go and doesn’t let the approaching wave of loss crest just yet. 

When Vlad comes inside him his seed is cold. He presses deep and grinds his hips there, rolling forward in tight, tight circles to sow himself inside Robin. He lips tenderly at the bite wound, cleaning it, encouraging it to close. His hand has warmed by friction and contact and it squeezes firm and steady around Robin’s prick as he jacks him rapidly to an orgasm of his own. 

As he comes Robin cries out, eyes shutting in spite of himself, semen spurting onto his friend’s fist, onto the sheets, onto his own naked abdomen. He clamps down on the cock inside him and Vlad groans against his ear as he works his half hard prick forward again in small, abortive thrusts. A few small spurts of come again fill Robin and he shudders as he feels the wetness inside. 

“Remember mate, you can do it love, hold on to it.”

“I... I...” Robin stammers but its already slipping. Terror rushes in and his body grows taut, his eyes dampening. “Wh-what...”

The man’s breath behind him hitches and he disengages, that unfamiliar cock pulling out of Robin and he flinches. 

“It’s alright, dearest.” The familiar voice murmurs, rough with grief. “Relax, darling, it’s alright. You’re safe, it’s alright.” 

Robin trusts that voice, in spite of everything so he shuts his eyes and tries to steady his breathing, let the nightmare fade. Cold lips touch against a faint ache in his neck then the weight next to him on the bed is gone and he knows even without looking that the only one left in the small dorm room is himself.

It takes him a long time to fall back to sleep.

In the morning, it is just another dream.


End file.
